PSG: Full Life Consequences: Panty Raid
by Scherzo09
Summary: After Stocking's shocking betrayal, a hero from another dimension appears to do what has to be done to live up to his family name and face FULL. LIFE. CONSEQUENCES. More Chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: No, I don't own either of these franchises nor am I Squirrelking. And yes, this is a stupid idea. Just roll with it.

* * *

PSG: FULL LIFE CONSEQUENCES: PANTY RAID

Chapter I

Breif's face twitched at Garterbelt's outstretched hand as Chuck drool absent-mindedly at his feet. "A-are you, are you serious? You can't-"

suddanly sky opened up like portal in sky and popped out John Freeman clatching fist with angry. "Evil combines send me through science and explosions to alternate dimension with no Henry Freeman or humens, " John Freeman said with manly tear.

Brief twisted his head ninety degrees to the right, his face frozen at the sheer absurdity of events unfolding before him. Garter merely acknowledged his existence with an annoyed grunt.

John Freeman looked round and saw scary black man and cute dog and geek boy with faces of sad. "Why sad faces?" asked John Freeman to everyone else.

"D-dear sister, " Scanty asked nervously, her mouth still agape. "W-what is going on?"

Kneesocks cupped her sister's mouth, pulling her further behind the stairwell. "Shut up, sis, or they'll hear-"

John Freeman saw the first monsters who were red like demons and had horns two. "Are you evil combines!" John Freeman said with point.

Garterbelt and Brief craned their necks to see the Demon sisters, who had been behind the stairwell the entire time. Brief's mouth widened further. "H-how long have you been here! What have you done with Panty!"

The Demon sisters threw their hands up, eyes wide and quivering in their shoes. "Fr-fankly and truthfully, " Kneesocks began to stutter. "We have no idea-"

And John Freeman attacked with hands and knees and feet to make the demon sister pay for what they had done.

"Enough!" Garter shouted. John Freeman let go dropped demon sisters who were brused and bloded. The Demon sisters moaned as they lay on the ground.

"Clearly the Demon sisters are not behind this. Corset's treachery goes far deeper than any of us could have imagined. Hmmph." Garterbelt said, placing his hand to his chin.

"Garter?" Brief asked, still utterly confused by the previous four minutes of events. "Do, do you have a plan."

"In the ancient Dead Sea Scrolls, there is a mention of a warrior from another dimension who, when our greatest warriors fail, will lead goodness to triumph."

Brief stared blankly at him. "You're just making this shit up now, aren't you?"

"Perhaps. But that is unimportant, " He spun around, striking a dramatic pose. "Now, Brief, Chuck and..." He stared at the man who appeared before them, realizing he didn't know his name.

"JOHN FREEMAN, WHO WAS GORDON FREEMAN'S-"

"Yes, and you, ONWARD!"

Scanty and Kneesocks lifted themselves to their feet. "What about us?" Scanty said woozily.

"Errr, you too, I geuss."

The stage was set for John Freeman to complete what had to be done by him to help these other people do what they had to be done by them to something to defeat the enemies. "It is time for me to once again live up to my family name and face FULL LIFE CONSEQUENCES."


	2. Chapter 2: ADVENRTURE BEGANS AGAIN

Author's Note: Sorry about the delay. Been mulling some other serious (well as much as a series like PSG will allow) Fan Fic ideas. As you can probably tell I'm flying by the seat of my pants here. :p

CHAPETR TWO: ADVENRTURE BEGANS AGAIN

John Freeman didn't know exactly what was to do but knew he had to do it because he was only one who coud change the world for good and piece and haapyness. John Freeman searched hi and low for litle girl who was lost aparently with kean eyes. Days had gone bye and trail was cold but John Freeman didn't care.

"We will find little girl and shell be safe and sond like own sun!" John Freeman proclaimed loudly.

"Umm, Mr. Freeman?" Breif said, tugging on his pant leg. "There was a trail we were supposed to be following." He pointed off into the distance to a trail of brightly colored bricks, running perpendicular to their current path. "Maybe we should-"

John Freeman's face scrunched with anger. "HOW DARE YOU QUESTION JOHN FREEMAN!" John Freeman said and knocked boy threw air fast like speed of sound. He floo back reel fast and hit tree and was paned.

"Miss Kneesocks," Scanty said to her sister, both trailing behind the other two by a ways. "Would you be so kind as to remind me why exactly we are following these blithering dolts again?"

"I haven't the faintest conception, Miss Scanty," Kneesocks replied, resting her chin on the back of her hand. She smirked, bearing her fangs; "Perhaps feeling schadenfreude at the pathetic attempts of these mortals amuses us, does is not dear sister?"

Scanty clapped her hands, returning the devilish grin. "But of course, Miss Kneesocks!" Her face then soured. "Although," she clutched her fist tightly. "What Lord Corset did to us….bah, he played us like fucking fools from the very beginning, didn't he."

Kneesocks looked at her, slightly concerned. " Do not worry yourself over this, dear sister. We will have our revenge, with or without these vermin." She said, smiling.

John Freeman turned around fast like fast and store with fierce in eye ferce like explodding sun at read chicks. "YOU CALL JOHN FREEMAN VERMAN?" John Freeman sad with passon.

The Demon Sisters leaped back, a horrified expression on their faces. "No-Not at all, Mr. Freeman!" Scanty tried to explain. "We mean-"

And John Freeman kicked real hard at red girls real hard like power of big atom bomb and scream and flew threw sky too orbit and twinkle like star.

"THAT'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS GORDAN FREEMAN'S BROTHER, JOHN FREEMAN!" John Freeman said to red girls who weren't their no more.

Brief stumbled out from the bramble, his face caked in dirt and blood. He craned his head up to see the Demon Sisters disappear into the stratosphere. Brief's lips quivered. "Wha….What's happened now?"

"No time small boy," John Freeman said with quickly. "We must move like fast to compelt mission as what to do." John Freeman grabed the boy and mooved him down long with him. "You two cute dog" John Freeman said to dog who be having ben hump leg and who come too.

"Panty…." Brief moaned as John Freeman dragged him down the road. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

John Stalvern was weighting. he new the time would come but not when it was. He knew it would come though. He knew.

The spac station was dunk and grimmy. Lights blinkered off and on, gages spun in meeningles cicrles, meaningless like life itself. The space station base of the UAC Was wasn't in around mars but earth anymore because that's where it is was needed. John chackled at the folishness. The demons would find there waigh no matter.

cernel Joson was usless as usual, reminded John of his dad rally. "both fools both old fools," he said to self. Joson hadn't was not listening to warnings more than usual. Teh bass was a deth trap, an unholly sanctury to evol. Stalvorn waited patiently for time to come again like always did.

sudanly ther was big crash and ship shake. "What hapen?" Joson said threw radio. "Something hapen in base." John said back through radio. "Invesotgate at ones," Joson ordered. John stighed, lifting palsma gun up. al in a days wark, John thought to himself.

Kneesocks shook some of the debris off her, helping her sister up. She looked at the hole they had punched through, down at the emerald and cerulean surface of the Earth several hundred miles below them. "You alright, dear sister?" Kneesocks said, clutching Scanty as she lifted her to her feet.

Scanty propped herself up against the wall of what was evidently a space station. "I'm fine, I'm fine, Miss Kneesocks, just…" She looked through the hole in the fuselage, gazing down on the blue marble below. Her eyes widened. "How the hell did we end up up here?"

"We'll worry about later," Kneesocks said, dusting more of the detritus off. "We just need to worry about getting down from-"

John flushed his light over and could not beleve his eyes. There were demons in the base. "Cernel Joson," John said tensoly, drowing his palsma rifle. "There are demons in the base."

"This is Joson," The radio crackered. "You must fight the demons!"

TO BE CONTINUED?


End file.
